Une Pierre
by Astrid Nekomimi
Summary: "- Mais je te reconnais. Comment t'appelles-tu dans cette vie ?" Où comment un chevalier fait la rencontre la plus surprenante de sa vie.


_Hello :)_

 _Voici un tout petit OS pour l'anniversaire d'un personnage bien particulier, même si c'est pas très drôle. Je dirai pas que c'est de l'angst, mais c'est mélancolique, voilà. Et sans prétention, comme toujours._

 _J'attire votre attention sur le fait qu'il n'y aura pas de suite à cette histoire, même si j'aimerai bien écrire un jour une histoire avec quelques uns de ces éléments._

* * *

 **Rating** : K

 **Genre** : Tristounet/Science-fiction/Romance

 **Disclaimer** : M. Kurumada

* * *

 **Une Pierre**

Lorsqu'il arriva, il ne vit rien. Aucune présence si ce n'était celles de quelques animaux disparates. Il avait seulement retrouvé quelques débris d'habitations recouverts d'une luxuriante végétation tropicale. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Les grands arbres courbés par le poids des plantes ectopiques semblaient s'interroger sur la venue en ces lieux de cet homme étranger et étrange aux long cheveux bleus. Là-haut, des singes pourchassaient des libellules presque aussi grandes qu'eux. Pour en avoir vu de près, leurs mandibules étaient pourtant effrayantes. Mais pour en avoir goûté, il reconnaissant que grillées, ce n'était pas mauvais. Il y avait des fois où toute nourriture était bonne à prendre. Mais peut-être ne faisaient-ils que protéger leurs petits de ces insectes. Il avait entendu dire qu'elles s'en prenaient parfois à de petits mammifères. Caché derrière le feuillage, le ciel azur n'était que partiellement visible. Son armure d'ordinaire scintillante de dorure brillait bien moins que d'habitide. Il essuya une goutte de sueur sur son front du revers de la main.

Il faisait chaud dans cette région.

Mais pas forcément plus que dans les autres contrées de la Terre.

Il se reconcentra sur sa mission et sonda les alentours. Il avisa une petite grotte dans les interstices de l'affleurement rocheux devant lui. Voyant là ce qui pourrait bien être sa chance, il longea ce qui ressemblait à un ancien cours de rivière desséchée depuis des siècles, il y grimpa et s'y engouffra. Rien non plus. Non. Impossible. Il ne pouvait avoir fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Les indications données lui disaient bien qu'il était au bon endroit. Les quelques autochtones croisés lui avaient confirmé que c'était ce lieu. Les siens attendaient son retour. Ils comptaient sur lui et sa réussite. Il fit exploser son cosmos.

-Je suis le chevalier d'or du bélier mandaté par Athéna en personne ! Montre-toi, chevalier millénaire !

Pendant une seconde, il ne se passa rien et il sentit tous ses espoirs s'échapper hors de lui. Qu'allait-il faire désormais ? Il ne pouvait rentrer bredouille. Passer toute la région au peigne fin allait prendre des lustres, mais avait-il le choix ? Il allait pour partir quand soudain un bruit à l'intérieur de la grotte le fit se retourner et il eut la surprise de voir les pierres se mouvoir pour laisser place à un homme semblant s'éveiller d'un long sommeil. Il toussa – et le chevalier n'aurait pas été étonné qu'il crachat des cailloux, s'épousseta sommairement pour se débarrasser de gravats et s'assit en tailleur avec un sourire grimaçant devant lui qui était debout, raide comme la justice et stupéfait pas cette vision.

-Vous… Vous êtes…

-Celui que tu cherches, oui, sans aucun doute, croassa quelque peu la pierre vivante. Je me reposais ici-bas en attendant que l'on ait besoin de moi. Mais je te reconnais. Comment t'appelles-tu dans cette vie ?

-...Cette vie ?

-Tout n'est qu'un éternel recommencement. Les guerres saintes et leurs guerriers se suivent et se ressemblent. Oh, il y a des changements parfois, certains mettent plus de temps à revenir. Mais toi, tu as toujours été relativement ponctuel. La première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu t'appelais Shion. Oui, le fameux grand Pope survivant de deux guerres saintes et qui fut à l'origine de la fin de la loi qui séparait les jumeaux à la naissance, entre autres faits. Enfin, je dis le fameux, peut-être n'en as-tu jamais entendu parler, c'était il y a une éternité maintenant. Tu as ensuite été trois fois femme et sept fois homme. Nous avons eu au total cinq enfants. À notre deuxième rencontre, tu t'appelais Mahaprajapati, mais nous utilisions surtout ton diminutif, Maha. Nous avions réussi à avoir quatre enfants : Shakya, Gau, Muni et Tama. Ils étaient si espiègles ! Et tellement plein de vie. Cela fait si longtemps maintenant, nos pauvres petits. Deux sont morts sans enfants. Les autres ont préféré adopter. Ils n'ont pas eu tort, il y avait des problèmes des surpopulation à l'époque. Je crois que ça va mieux maintenant. Il y a deux siècles en tout cas, entre les guerres, les maladies, les famines, les difficultés d'approvisionnement en eau, je crois bien qu'il n'y avait plus que deux milliards d'humain. Ou un. Ou trois. Tiens donc, même de cela, je ne m'en souviens plus bien. C'était y a pas longtemps pourtant...

 _"Pas longtemps, voilà qui est très relatif"_ ne put s'empêcher de songer le chevalier, mais déjà l'autre reprenait, interrompant ses pensées.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, nos petits furent tous des chevaliers très respectables. À notre troisième rencontre, tu t'appelais Họa Mi, mon petit rossignol, toujours levé avant l'aurore. Tu avais besoin de tellement peu de sommeil, c'était impressionnant. Deux heures à peine te suffisaient. Alors, tu contemplais les étoiles depuis ton temple en attendant le lever du soleil. La vie nocturne n'avait aucun secret pour toi. Tu a été la seule personne que je connaisse à avoir adopter un bébé chouette qui avait perdu sa mère. Nul doute que cela nous a porté chance par la suite. À notre quatrième rencontre, tu t'appelais Diwud. Tu prenais tellement soin d'enseigner aux apprentis. Tu n'as jamais eu d'enfant à toi, par ma faute, je le reconnais, mais il y avait toujours une ribambelle d'enfant dans ton sillage et bon nombre de chevaliers ou de gardes t'ont considéré comme un père. À notre cinquième rencontre, tu t'appelais Dorjé, l'inépuisable Dorjé. Tu as vécu si vieille. Tu as frôlé les trois cents ans. Mü a dû te remplacer à notre deuxième guerre sainte ensemble. Il ne s'appelait plus Mü. Son patronyme plus récent m'échappe. Enfin, ce prénom ou l'autre, cela ne te dit rien, mais c'était un apprenti de quand tu t'appelais Shion. Je l'avais déjà revu, mais je ne m'attendais pas à le revoir ainsi. À notre sixième rencontre, tu t'appelais Migmar. Impétueux et facilement irascible, tu disais en aimer un autre, mais tu n'as jamais réussi à taire ce désir que tu ressentais pour moi, et au final, tout le monde a souffert. À notre septième rencontre, tu t'appelais Arun. Tu m'aimais comme je t'aimais, mais tu avais toujours peur que je me lasse de ton absence d'attirance sexuelle envers moi, ce qui n'est jamais arrivé, bien évidemment. À notre huitième rencontre, tu t'appelais Yue. Le discret et taciturne Yue. Tu étais si peu bavard, j'étais obligé de faire toutes les conversations à moi tout seul. Ça ne nous a pas empêcher de passer de bon moment ensemble. À notre neuvième rencontre, tu t'appelais Mǐn, que nous appelions le fin stratège. Tu n'as jamais lu autant de livre et parlé autant de langue différente. Athéna elle-même t'avait dit qu'elle n'avait jamais eu un Pope aussi érudit. À notre dixième rencontre, tu t'appelais Tara. Ma fougueuse Tara prête à tout pour sauver son prochain. Même quand tu attendais notre petite Arya, tu n'hésitais pas à combattre, inconsciente que tu étais. Ou trop consciente du malheur des autres peut-être, je ne sais pas. Mais tu n'as jamais été aussi têtu, ça c'est sûr et pourtant on me l'aurait dit, je ne l'aurai pas cru possible. Arya était tellement mignonne, quel dommage que je ne puisse te transmettre des souvenirs. Je la revois encore bébé, toute souriante dans tes bras. Elle a été la fière chevalier de la lyre. À notre onzième rencontre, tu t'appelais Samksipta. J'ai à peine eu le temps de te retrouver, toi qui cette fois était de sang Atlantes et dont la longévité allait s'en trouver allongée en conséquence, que déjà, tu es mort, un peu avant la fin de la guerre sainte… J'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir, moi aussi… Mais je n'ai pas eu cette chance.

La gorge nouée, la pierre fit une légère pause où, la tête baissée, il s'essuya le visage. Il reprit son monologue, sa voix fut un murmure qui, progressivement, reprit de l'assurance.

-Nous nous sommes rencontrés et aimés onze fois, et je t'ai perdu onze fois. Si semblable et si différent à la fois. À chaque fois c'était toi tout entier, avec parfois une qualité ou un défaut un peu plus exacerbé. À chaque fois, je retombais amoureux de toi, comme si c'était notre première rencontre. Alors maintenant dis-moi, toi que je rencontre pour la douzième fois comment t-appelles-tu ?

Le chevalier d'or tenta de cacher son malaise en considérant avec hauteur cet homme vieux comme un roc qui se présentait ni plus ni moins comme étant l'amour de sa vie comme si c'était quelque chose d'inéluctable alors même qu'ils venaient tout juste de se rencontrer et que ce n'était non pas des dizaines d'années ou des siècles, mais bel et bien des millénaires qui séparaient leurs naissances.

-Tsai. Je suis Tsai du bélier.

-Tsai. C'est un joli nom. Tu viens de Taïwan ?

Le chevalier tiqua.

-Cela fait bien longtemps que ce pays n'existe plus.

L'autre ne parut pas se formaliser de son ignorance.

-Ah oui. Je ne suis plus bien la géopolitique depuis bien longtemps. Entre la troisième guerre mondiale avec ses bombes nucléaires dévastatrice et la montée des eaux, mes repères sont complètement bouleversés, j'ai jamais réussi à m'habituer. Enfin, je suppose que si tu es là, c'est qu'une nouvelle guerre sainte est sur le point d'éclater, n'est-ce pas ? Contre qui cette fois ? Arès ? Poséidon ? Hadès n'a tout de même pas lui aussi rompu le pacte de non-agression, si ? Depuis qu'il l'a signé avant de tous nous ressusciter, il n'a jamais cessé d'être notre allier, aussi surprenant que cela puisse être. La dernière fois nous avions combattu Seth. Ou bien ce dieu inca avec toutes ses plumes dont j'ai jamais été fichu de me rappeler son nom. Oui, le chien qui t'a tué avait des plumes sur la tête, ça devait être ça. Parfois, je confonds les époques, mais j'ai quand même quelques repères. Alors ? Qui est-ce ?

-Dieu.

La pierre poussa un petit sifflement impressionné.

-Dieu… J'imagine qu'il nous faut lutter contre son jugement dernier qui détruira l'humanité. Voilà qui ne sera pas aisé. Enfin, puisqu'il faut y aller.

Péniblement, le vieil homme se redressa sur ses jambes flageolantes d'être restées immobiles pendant si longtemps et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Toute l'Olympe se mobilise. Des alliances se font aussi dans les terres arides de ce qui fut jadis l'Égypte. Les dieux scandinaves sont aussi sollicités, je ne sais ce que cela donnera. Des choses bougent en Amérique, mais nous ne savons encore si ce seront des forces amies ou ennemies.

-Vous avez récupéré Ikki ?

-C'est en cours. Le chevalier de la vierge est allé le chercher. Nous avons besoin de toutes nos forces. Dont l'Immortel phénix et vous.

La pierre acquiesça. Leur seule chance résidait dans le fait que ce soit la première guerre sainte de Dieu. Mais il était fort et puissant, nourri par des millénaires de prières… et il aurait probablement des renforts d'autres Sanctuaires.

-Tu peux me tutoyer.

Tsai ne répondit pas. La pierre le dépassa pour sortir de sa caverne, pour la première fois depuis deux siècles. Il avait l'air d'un quadragénaire. Un quadragénaire à moitié fossilisé qui empestait la poussière.

-Mais ne t'imagine pas… enfin que toi et moi…

Dohko éclata de rire avant que Tsai ne réussisse à trouver comment finir sa phrase.

Un rire sans joie qui lui glaça le sang.

Il lui offrit un sourire resplendissant, tirant de nombreuses fossettes sur son visage alors que le soleil faisait briller ses yeux vert profond à la tristesse palpable.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je n'espère pas ton amour. Je sais bien que je te parais vieux comme si j'avais connu la naissance du monde. Mais j'espère bien que cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui vais mourir. Je n'en peux plus de t'attendre encore et encore pour ensuite te voir disparaître sans que je puisse rien y faire.

Tsai sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine en même temps que la honte colorer ses joues. Sans un mot de plus, il suivit le vieil homme qui s'éloignait déjà et qui l'intriguait bien plus qu'il ne pouvait l'admettre...

* * *

 _Pour la petite histoire, Mahaprajapati, Arun, Tara et Samksipta sont sensés être des prénoms hindous/venant du sanskrit/, Hoa mi est sensé être vietnamien, Diwud cambodgien, Dorjé et Migmar tibétains, Yue et Min sont sensés être chinois. Quant à Tsai, c'est une tricherie, c'est chinois aussi. Je ne vous ferai pas l'affront de vous "révéler" l'origine des prénoms Shakya, Muni, Gau et Tama. Arya Tara est un bodhisattva.  
_

 _Je sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais je trouve cet OS super optimiste quant à la fin de l'espèce humaine. Genre on sera là dans plusieurs millier d'année vraiment ? Allez savoir.  
_

 _Et donc joyeux anniversaire à Dohko, c'est pas si souvent qu'on écrit des textes rien que pour lui !_

 _Et si ce texte vous a plu ou si vous avez des interrogations voire des réclamations, n'hésitez pas à laisser une rewiew :) !_


End file.
